To enable a user to enjoy a relatively good service, it is required to ensure that a mobile terminal (User Equipment, UE for short) camps on a cell having relatively good quality. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard protocol specification is strictly followed in the prior art. When camping on a cell in a standard, the UE monitors a status of a neighboring cell in real time, and autonomously determines, according to a selection/reselection parameter in system information delivered by a network side, whether to perform cell selection/reselection and a handover between different systems. When the UE learns through measurement that signal quality of a serving cell that is currently camped on is not good, but signal quality of the neighboring cell is relatively good, the UE needs to hand over to the neighboring cell from the current serving cell according to the parameter, to ensure that the UE keeps camping on a cell having relatively good quality.
However, in the prior art, because the UE autonomously determines, according to the selection/reselection parameter in the system information delivered by the network side, whether to perform a cell handover, the following case may occur: The signal quality of the current serving cell is relatively good, but pilot pollution occurs, and according to the prior art, the UE may fall back from a Wide Band Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) cell (W for short) into a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) cell (G for short). Moreover, when being affected by a factor, the signal quality of the current serving cell is not good for only a short time, but a network parameter is not properly configured according to the prior art, the UE still hands over to the neighboring cell due to this short time of poor signal quality, and then hands over back after the signal quality of the previous serving cell recovers to a relatively good state, which causes a ping-pong effect between W and G and a ping-pong effect between Ws or Gs.